crstfandomcom-20200213-history
The Truth About My Death
Hello, my name is Jesse Wulf. I am 13 years old. I live in the USA. I am dead. No one knows how I really died. They thought it was a heart attack. They were wrong. I am going to tell you the truth about how I really died. My life was usually quite repetitive. I had two templates of life: the weekend and the weekdays. The weekdays were normal and I actually enjoyed them. I would wake, freshen up, go to school and then I would go home and do activities that I enjoyed. I would play the piano, use my PC and my X-Box. I would play games such as Minecraft and use Skype on the computer. I would talk to my friends on my X-Box and play games like Halo and Minecraft etc. Everything was the same on the weekends - minus the school. I had piano lessons from my neighbors who were good people. I did not have a problem with school unlike most kids nowadays who hate school. Sometimes i would watch animes with my friends such as Clannad. I would usually talk to 3 main people on my X-Box; these people were also somehow involved in my death. I don't think they would want to be named, so I will call them by their gamer tags. The first was 'Roma'; he was a British dude, quite cool. I regularly talked to him. Then there was 'Dark'; he was a fellow American and he was also quite cool and I would regularly talk to him too. Finally, there was 'Stony'; a friend who was significant to me and I would talk to him most of the time. This is where it all began. I got my bus for school like I usually do. The bus usually stopped about 10 minutes away from the school so I had to walk the rest of the way. It was raining that day. As I was walking, I had a really strange feeling, I was beginning to get nervous and alert. I felt like I was being watched. I began to walk faster, focusing on my goal to reach the school. That's when I stepped in the puddle. I didn't mean to step in it of course, but I was focusing on the school. That's when I saw it, for the first time. In the puddle beneath me, there was a figure. It had a skeletal body, as if it was extremely anorexic. It wore a black gown of some sort. Its eyes were shiny and beautiful. I jumped back in shock, confused by what I had seen. I thought I was just seeing things and I began to walk to school casually. While I was walking, the feeling of being watched had gone after I saw this thing. I kept thinking that entire day about whether what I had seen was real or not. I went home and I got on my X-Box. I told Roma what I had seen and he just laughed and said. "That's total bullshit. Anyway, let's play some Minecraft." So we did. We played and later I went to bed. This is when things began to get a bit out of control. As I slept I had a really weird dream in which I saw eyes. Two giant, beautiful and shiny eyes. Then it happened, the first time I heard its name. There was a loud scream: "MORS!" I instantly woke up. The shout scared the shit out of me and I was too terrified to even think about going back to sleep. I went on my computer and googled 'Mors', and the website said something about Mors being the personification of death. That's when I began to get really paranoid. I didn't go to school the next day. I kept seeing eyes around my room. I locked my family out. I very rarely went outside my room to do things like get food or use the bathroom. I began to use my X-Box a lot more so I could talk to my friends about what was happening. The last time I spoke to my friends was two days ago. As soon as I got on my X-Box, I was spammed with party invites from Dark, Roma and Stony. I joined and asked them why they were spamming me and they told me they all had the same dream. In their dreams they were watching me under a spotlight, then after they blinked they all saw me dead, in a different way. Roma saw me with my throat slit. I was shocked. Dark saw me with knives in my eyes and finally, Stony saw me beheaded, holding my head in my hands. I had already told them all the previous day about what had happened and they were all confused and scared about what was happening. I then knew something was coming, something bad. I went offline, and sat on my bed just thinking about what to do. I gave up. I knew it was my time, the signs of death around me proved to me that I have reached my expiry date. I just decided to accept fate so I went to sleep. I woke up in the middle of the night. My room was pitch black. I tried turning my lamp on but it would not turn on. I could hear someone's footsteps; they were extremely quiet, but I was alert and my senses were sharpened. I could hear the floorboards creak around me. I was really terrified, but then I thought to myself, "It's my time to go, I am Jesse Wulf, I had a good life and I enjoyed it. Goodbye, world." That's when I saw it. Two big beautiful eyes in front of me, which gave off enough light for me to slightly see the face. It then reached its right hand out to me. It placed its hand firmly on my head. As it held my head my entire life flashed in front of me. I could feel the tears drip off my face. I was ready. After the flashes stopped, my heart stopped. It was the end of my life. Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Im died Category:Well, that was anticlimactic. Category:I became skeleton and wrote this